five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Kira777333/Które płaczące dziecko to marionetka?
Oto jak ja widzę FNaFa. Niektóre rzeczy to moje teorie i domysły + teorie youtuberów któe według mnie mają sens. ''The Bite of 87 Dziecko z FNaF4 jest ofiarą TBo87. Dowody: *Toy Animatroniki w grze. Czyli m.in: Mangle w pokoju siostry dziecka, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica i prawdopodobnie Toy Freddy na podwórku dziewczynki. Można na nie wejść podczsz jednej z mini gierek po prostu idziemy chodnikiem i w momencie (pomiędzy "sceną" z nastolatkiem który się z nas śmieje a "BB" )idziemy w górę. Pod koniec FNaF2 możemy przeczytać, że pizzeria została zamknięta zaledwie '''KILKA TYGODNI' po otwarciu. Tak więc data w TV znaczy co najwyżej rok założenia spółki. *Chyba najważniejsze: słyszeliście o innym ugryzieniu? Odp: Nie. W grze jest mowa tylko o ugryzieniu z 87. Nie ma słowa o The Bite of 83 czy 82 jest tylko z 87. ''FNaF1 Co do tej części gry zgadzam się z teorią, że jest to sen zabójcy, albo przynajmniej gramy zabujcą. Pewnie chociaż część z was powinna wiedzieś o Easter Eggu w trailerze do FNaF2 w którym dzieci śpiewają: ''Mike kill all this is enought pol. Mike zabił wszystkich to jest wystarczające ''(nie jestem pewna tłumaczenia ostatnieko słowa). To potwierdza, że Mike jest zabójcą. Co do samej pizzeri jest ona dość myląca. Według mnie są dwie możliwe obcje: *To sen zabójcy. *To nie sen, ale pizzeria jest zamknięta. Dowody: pajęczyna w biurze, pizzeria każdej nocy wygląda tak samo, Foxy też każdej nocy wygląda tak samo mimo iz powinny trwać prace nad jego naprawieniem, przynajmniej według mnie, dostajemy wypłate. A skoro to zabójca to także Pink Guy. Dlaczego Foxy z FNaF1 jest rozwaloy? Sądzę, że przyczyna jest taka sama jak w przypadku Mangle. Pizzeria z FNaF2 została zamknięta, a otworzono tą z FNaF1. Nie znamy dokładnej daty otwarcia, ale prztpuszczam, że max kilka miesięcy pozamknięciu poprzedniej pizzeri. Dzieciaki które rozwalały Mangla zobaczył Foxyiego i myśląc, że działa on tak samo jak Toy Foxy spróbowały go rozłorzyć na części. Ku swojemy zaskoczeniu nie dało się. Zrezygnował zostawiając go zniszczonego. Ile jest gold i spring animatroników? Po teaserze FNAF WORLD można śmiało stwierdzić, że były 2 gold i 2 spring. Czyli: *Golden Freddy *Golden Bonnie *Freddy Fazbear *Spring Bonnie Dowodem jest ostateczny teaser FNAF WORLD. Dodatkowo sądzę, że każdy ma po niekąd swoją własną historię. *Golden Freddy - sądzę, że to tego kostiumu urzywał morderca. W całej grze występuje on tylko jako halucynacja bo jego fizycznie nie ma. Może dlatego, że policja zabrała go jako dowód w sprawie, a po oddaniu go właścicieją (jeśli w ogóle oddali) ten nie chciał go widzieć więc go zniszczył. / Ewentualnie zginął w nim pracownik więb kostium wyrzucono. A pracownik stał się Snadow Freddyim czy Purple Freddym jak kto woli. *Golden Bonnie - Ginie pracownik - wyrzucają kostium - powstaje Shadow Bonnie. A właśnie ze względu na wygląd Shadowa sądzę, że kształtem przypominał Toy Bonniego, ale oczywiście miał inne zęby. *Freddy Fazbear - sprawca The Bite of 87. Więcej nie mam co dodać. *Spring Bonnie - tutaj nie mam co pisać. Chyba tylko tyle, że to jedyny kostium które nikogo nie zabił dlatego go zostawiono. Leżał w magazynie sporo czaso powoli się niszcząc. Potem wiecie... powstał Springtrap. Ostatnio jeden z youtuberów chyba Cloud opracował teorię, że Shadow Animatroniki to też kostiumy i to, że ich urzywał zabujca. Miał tylko jeden dowód, ale za to konkretny. Kojarzycie na pewno te momenty między nocami kiedy jesteśmy w kostiumie freddyiego na scenie. Ja myślałam, że to zwykły Freddy, ale po podświetleniu widać, że jest on granatowy i nie jest to wina światła. Nawet oczy ma większe. Czy ja w o wierze? Nie jestem pewna. Jeśli chcecie czegoś więcej to poszukajcie tej teori na youtube. Jesat ciekawa. W końcu w FNaF4 podczas tej mini gry z Purple Guyem w końcu upadamy na ziemię po Fazbear nas zablokował, ale mimo tego, że jest obok nas po drugiej stronie widzimy Shadowy. Ja wcześniej myślałam, że to cienie Animatroników ze sceny, ale raczej nie. Marionetką'' jest... Płaczce dziecko to podstawa Five Night's at Freddy's bo jedno z nich stało się Marionetką tzw. przeze mnie "Anioł Zemsty" :). Pozostaje tylko kwestia: które? W FNaF 4 jest płaczce dziecko które jest ofiarą The Bite of 87. Wszyscy od razu nastawili się, że to Marionetka, ale pamiętacie pewnie jaki był szał gdy w FNaF 2 w jednej z minigierek widzać jak za budynkiem ginie dzieciak. Wszyscy też od razu nastawili się, że to Marionetka lub Golden Freddy (ale to przez piosenkę: Been so long). Ja sama zastanawiałam się nad tą kwestią kilka dni i stworzyłam teorię. thumb|230px|Littlethumb|left|Blue Tak więc mamy 2 kandydatów na Marionetkę. Dajmy im może jakieś nazwy. Dziecko z 2 nazwijmy Blue, a z 4 Little. Tak więc według mnie Blue był "PlushBearem", a potem opętał Marionetkę. Z kolei Little to Golden Freddy. Już tłumaczę. Blue po śmierc nie może odejść jest samotny i smutny. Pewnego razu spotyna dziecko równiesamotne i smutne co on czyli Little. Obętuje więc Plushbeara by pomagać dziecku. Jednak dziecko ulega wypadkowi i po kilku dniach ginie. Phone Guy mówi, że ofiara żyje więc albo nie wie o śmierci dziecka albo FNaF 2 i FNaF 4 dzieją się w tym samym czasie i w oby dwóch przypadkach ginie pod koniec gry. Wskazuje na to Papierowy Koszmar. Może Little po wypadku mógł chodzić i go stworzył jednak przez koszmary był totalnie wykończony i zapadł w śpiączkę. Jednak nadal miał koszmary i w końcu znarł z wykończenia. Inna możliość jest taka, że już przed ugryzieniem miał koszmary z tronikami dlatego stworzył P.Koszmara. Wróćmy na chwilę do Blue. Jest on wraz z Foxy jedynymi postaciami które widziały Pink Guya. W FNaF 2 Foxy i Marionetka to jedyne potacie które nas atakują mimo założonej maski. Przypadek? Nie sądzę. Dlatego uważam, że Blue jest Marionetką. W ostatniej minigierce przypomina Little, że są jego przyjaciółmi i, że "go poskłada" . Chce mu nawet dać kostium G.Freddyiego, ale ten go nie przyjmuje. Jest to pokazane w FNaF 3 gdzie po każdej minigirce dochodzi kolejne dziecko symbolizujące zabójców Little, a także jego zabawkowych przyjaciół. W końcu kiedy wszyscy się zebrali, a ma stole pojawia się tort przyjmuje on przezent Marionetki bo najgorsze urodziny w jego życiu staje się Happy Day. ''Dziecko z FNaF4 Kilka słów o Little. Jest synem Purple Guya wskazują na to dwie rzeczy: 1. w pokoju ma mnóstwo fioletowych rzeczy 2. zostaje zamknięty w Servise Room które jest pomieszczeniem '''tylko dla pracowników' może więć starszy brat podwędził klucze ojcu i go zamknął. Oprócz brata ma również siostrę która raczej nie pojawia się osobiście w grze. ale wchodzi do jej pokoju podczaj jednej minigry. To ten pokuj z rozwajoną zabawką Mangle i obrazkiem kwiatka. Możliwe nawet, że jest ofiarą Pink Guya i opętuje jej strój Mangle, ale jest na to tylko jeden dowód: w Mangle Quest jest moment kiedy przechodzimy obok takiego gościa: frame|left|Mangle Quest Posturą przypomina Little podczas ostatniej minigry kiedy klęczy na kolanach. A właśnie w plikach gry jest chyba napisane, że jego brat jest zabijaką. Może to mieć odniesienie, że wraz z kolegami wsadzili głowę Little do paszczy Fredbear. Być może jest on nawet Phone Guyem! Pamiętacie pewnie jak sam mówił, że Foxy to jego ulubieniec, a w jakiej masce jest straszone dziecko? Właśnie w masce Foxyiego. Jednak jest raczej za młody. Jeśli miałby być Phone Guyem to z FNaF3. ''Shadow Animatroniki Według mnie to nie dusze zabitych dzieci, a dorosłych którzy zgineli w sprężynowych kostiumach. Nie było jednak głośno o tej sprawie po zanim zgineli doszli do pokoju tylko za personelu gdzie dzieci, dorośli i Animatroniki nie mają wstępu. Kostiumy były jednka nadal używane bo inni pracownicy wyjeli ich ciała. Shadow Freddy chce się zemścić dlatego pomaga Purple Guyawi. Z kolei Shadow Bonnie nie ma jak komu zagrozić więc tylko obserwuje. Dodatkowo uważam, że jest to cień Golden Bonniego. W FNaF4 w mini giece podczas której jesteśmy uwięziemi w Parts and Service widzimi głowę Bonniego inną od tej Spring Bonniego. Nie zawacham się go nazwać Golden Toy Bonnie. Czy Animatroniki aby na pewno widzą nas jako Endoszkielet? Oto nie moja teoria: Endoszkielet a ataki Animatroników. Phone Guy z gry znowu nas oszukał. Endoszkielet z FNaF2 Oto dwa zdjęcia które mówią więcej niż 1000 słów jeśli porównacie sobie to jak stoją. thumb|left|280px|Endoszkieletthumb|280px|Springtrap Płeć Mangle Sama nie jestem do końca pewna, ale skłaniam się bardziej ku tezie, że jest to chłopak. Dowody które mnie przekonały: *muszka którą mają tylko faceci *czerwone policzki. Toy Chica jest dziewczyną i ma różowe policzki a faceci czerwone *hak na teaserze *oryginalnie to nazywa się Toy Foxy Na teaserze z FNAF WORLD jest ich dwóch Mangle więc może istnieje możliwość, że jeden to chłopaka czyli Toy Foxy (ten cały), a druga to dziewczyna czyli Mangle? Tak wiem mało prawdopodobne, ale z Scottem to wszystko jest możliwe. Historia Purple Guya Pink Guy to nie Purple Guy. Pink Guy zabija całą masę dzieci w tym prawdopodobnie córkę Purple guya ( część może powiedzieć, że Purple Guy zabił zabujców swojego dziecka, ale śród nich jest jego drugi syn po za tym wszystkie zamordowane osoby były dziećmi, a oni byli bardziej nastolatkami ). Prawdopodobnie zostaje złapany. Purple Guy jednak się załamuje w końcu młodszy syn ginie po wypadku z Fredbearem, a córka znika w tajemniczych okolicznościach ( oczywiście nie żyje ). O wszystko oskarża Animatroniki. Po wypadku w Fredbear Family Dinner przenosi się do pracy w pizzeri z Toy Animatronikami gdzie po kolei niszczy je przy użyciu paralizatora. Obwody Toy się przepalają i nadają się tylko na złom. PuG zostaje za to zwolniony, '''traci odznakę' jednak nie przestajeniszczyć troników. Przy pomocy Shadow Freddyiego niszczy originalną czwórkę. Duszę dzieci idą do niego ten próbuje bronic się zapalniczką widząc, że to nieskutkuje wskakuje do kostiumu SpringBooniego, ale kosim jest stary i zniszczony do tego mokry więc miażdzy go w środku. 30 lat potem zostaje atrakcją w domu strachu. Nocny stróżem może być starszy syn PG może dlatego kiedy do nas podchodzi przygląda się nam i wygląda na zdziwionego. Próbuje się do nas dostać by prosić nas o pomoc. Po całym tygodniu starań totalnie się załamuje. Przy użyciu zapalniczki pali Horror Atraction. ''Ruda Menda'' Nie wiedziałam jak to inaczej nazwać. Wszystko by miało piękny, doskonały, idealny sens gdyby nie jedna, ruda, wredna, męda. I mam tu na myśli rudo-własą dziewczynkę z minigier. Mówi ona o tym, że w nocy Animatroniki ożywają i zabiora twoje ciało i nikomu nie powiedzą. Dodatkowo ostatnio ktoś odkrył, że to ona mówi do nas podczas ostatniej mimigierki. Wiadomość dla Scoota: Ty gnoju po prostu kochasz mieszać ludzią w głowach? Zostało więc kilka zorwiązania: 1. Blue nigdy nie był Plushbear tylko Marionetką 2. Blue był Plushbearem, a Marionetką został kompletnie kto inny 3. Dusza która opętała Marionetkę uwolniła się. Blue był Plushbearem, a potem przejoł po nim/niej kostium Marionetki. Ta gra ma wiele tajemnici nie sądzę, żeby jej fabuła została kiedy kolwiek w pełni rozwiązana chyba, że Scoot wyjawi jej tajemnice. Jak np: kim jest dziecko w zielonej koszuli które biega '''nocą '''po budynku w Mangle Quest? I wiele innych. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Teorie